Budapest
by HelenaGrace22
Summary: Natasha meets a strange man and they set off on a mission full of danger
1. Chapter 1

Natasha Romanoff had a strange feeling, the feeling that someone was watching her. She'd felt like this for that past five days. Then she saw him. He'd been appearing almost everywhere she was lately. Natasha was certain that he was the one watching her.

Natasha had had enough, she stormed over to the strange man. "Why have you been following me!?" She yelled. That was when he came at her with a knife. They fought and tumbled into an alley. The man had her pinned up against the cold concrete, her feet a couple inches off the ground. As she struggled for a breath Natasha couldn't believe it, this man was a good fighter. Most of the people who came after her were weak and easily frightened.

The man was about to slit her throat when he looked into Natahsa's eyes. This was a big mistake because they were full of fear. Natasha had fallen into Plan B: look innocent and scared. The man looked down at her throat then brought his gaze back up to Natasha's eyes. "Surrender and I'll let you go." He said.

"I'll never surrender," she hissed.

"Please, Natasha, I don't want to kill you," the man begged.

"Then don't," said Natasha. The man thought this over then released her and backed away from the wall. The next moment Natasha was on top of him, holding a gun to his head.

"You surrendered!" He accused her.

"No, I didn't. If I remember correctly, it was you who gave up," she taunted.

"Come with me please, and no one gets hurt," the man begged again, "I can talk S.H.I. . out of killing you.

"You tried to kill me! Why would I come with you?" Natasha yelled.

"If this is trick then I promise you can kill me," said the man. Natasha thought this over.

"Fine, I'll come with you," she said with a smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

Back at S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters, the man tried to convince Nick Fury to let Natasha live and join S.H.I.E.L.D.

"She's dangerous, Barton," Fury argued.

"Yes, but if she's on our side that could take us places. Good places." the man said.

"We'll try it but if she messes up, she's dead," Fury said.

"Sounds like a deal," Clint agreed.

"I'll send you two on a mission and then we'll decide whether we can trust her or not," Fury said.

"Okay," Clint agreed.

When Natasha came into the room, Fury explained what their mission would be. "There is someone trying to destroy S.H.I. . You guys will be going to stop him. I want you to appear as normal as possible, not Black Widow and Hawkeye, so you will flying as civilians instead of taking one of our hover crafts."

"Where are we going?" Asked Natasha.

"Budapest."


	3. Chapter 3

At the airport Natasha looked at everyone, silently judging them. Always alert for anything threatening or suspicious. These actions went unnoticed by the civilians but Clint put and arm around her. "These are normal people. I don't think we'll be having any problems." He said quietly.

"That's what I told myself my whole life and it never turned out to be true," she replied.

When they got on the plane and found their seats Natasha got even more tense. Her knuckles were white from gripping the arm rests. Clint started small talk to get her to loosen up. "I bet we'll have a ton of stories to tell Fury when we get back."

"Yeah," Natasha sighed.

"I've never been to Budapest before. I wonder what it's like." Clint continued.

"Mhm," said Natasha. Something flickered I her eyes but Clint wasn't sure what. They continued their small talk until the plane landed.

As they were walking through the airport, Natasha suddenly switched over to the other side of Clint and ducked her head. Before Clint could ask what was going on a big, tattooed man paused and said, "Hey, you look familiar. I know I've seen you before." Natasha clutched Clint's arm and rushed away from the man.

"What was that all about?" Asked Clint.

"Nothing," She replied.

"How does that guy know you?" He pushed.

"I said it was nothing," replied Natasha harshly. She was now scanning the surrounding area frantically.

"Okay," said Clint slightly offended that his partner wouldn't tell him what was going on.


End file.
